Newbie
by ivy-snakebite
Summary: Franky is missing her baby sister, but there's a big surprise in store for her when the new inmate arrives at Wentworth Correctional Facility.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a very long morning, and the day was just dragging on and on for Franky. It was finally lunchtime at Wentworth Prison. Franky was in her cell, she was in the mother of all moods, and Liz had decided to stay with her to try and cheer her up, but she wasn't having much luck.

"She's 17 today." Franky said, a tear slowly dribbling down her face. She was sat on her bed in her cell with Liz. Franky was talking about her baby sister, Blue, who had been taken into care when Franky had been locked up.

"I know today is always hard for you Franky, and I know its always going to be, but you've got to think of the positives, or at least try too." Liz said rubbing Franky's back, in an attempt to sooth her.

Franky gently untacked the photo of her sister from the wall, it was an old one, but she was beautiful. She had long brown hair, and was the same build as Franky. In the photo, she was wearing a batman beanie hat. When she was a baby, Blue had the stereotypical baby solid grey eyes, but there a feature that never disappeared, hence the name 'Blue', it was a nickname of course, but it stuck.

"I chose her name you know." Franky smiled, she hated today. It reminded her of all the birthday's she had with Blue before she was locked up.

"That explains how she got stuck with being called Blue." Liz laughed. Anyone else said that, they'd have been decked on the spot, but not Liz.

"You know that's not true. I chose all of it, not just Blue." Franky smiled. Maybe she was softening a bit, or maybe not.

"I haven't seen her for 5 fucking years Liz." Franky snapped. She was always upset on her sisters birthday, or on the rare occasion she received a letter or a photo. She would spend the entire day in the queen of all moods. It brought back too many memories for her.

"I raised her for 10 fucking years, pretty much single handedly, and the only fucking contact I can have with her is a phone call once a year. Fucking work that one out." Franky yelled, throwing her pillow against the wall and standing up. Things would only get worse with her when she was like this, before they got better. It was best just to leave her.

"Sit back down. Just think of 5 years ago today I don't think I'd ever seen you so happy, yet so completely heartbroken." Liz said, in an attempt to calm Franky down.

Franky slammed herself back down on her bed.

"Fuck!" She yelled angrily.

5 years ago, Blue's foster parents had brought her into see Franky, against their better judgement. Her foster parents had the idea that they could just leave Blue's past and family behind, but they had been wrong. They wanted to completly change her name, removing the Doyle and replacing it with theirs, at that point onwards, she would only respond to the name 'Blue', or very occasionaly her own. Franky had been aloud to spend 1 on 1 time with her sister, being monitored through one way glass. Blue spent a couple of hours sat on her sisters lap, cuddling, giving her every detail of the last couple of years. It had been the first time, since she was locked up, 2 years previous. Blue and Franky weren't the usual siblings, they were extremely tight. Franky's mom was an alcoholic and a junkie, and she left Franky to pretty much raise herself, the only contact her father had, was sexually abusing her. After their. mother got pregnant, and Blue was born, Franky was left to bring her up, and she did an alright job until she got locked up. Blue refused to loose her name, even if she lost everything else, she was determind not to let anyone take the one thing her sister had given her. Since then, Blue had moved around a lot, but she had eventually found a permanent home. But she always wrote to Franky for her birthday, and sent her something small at Christmas, even if it was just a string bracelet. Franky wasn't aloud to reply to the letters, which broke her heart, but Blue understood. She had every single photo and letter pinned up next to her bed, and anyone who ever said something against her sister, got a beating from Franky herself.

Wiping a tear from her cheek, Liz put her arm around Franky, and rubbed up and down her back. Liz was the only person who had ever cared for Franky, and Blue was the only other person Franky cared for. Their mother was a drunk, a junkie. Their father, a worthless peice of shit who liked to interfere with his own daughters.

"To this day, this is the only way I know how to make you cry." Liz smiled, trying to make Franky smile. It half worked.

"Shut up..." Franky smiled through tears.

"I don't know how someone like me, managed to raise someone as beautiful as her, but hey..." Franky trailed off, staring at the photo.

"Miracles happen." Liz joked, playfully elbowing Franky. Franky wiped the last of the tears from her face.

Franky stroked the photo of her sister one last time, and pinned it back on the wall. She left her cell with Liz and decided to go and get some lunch.

Meanwhile, a new prisoner had just checked into Wentworth Correctional Facility. She was checking in in the governors office. She took in her surroundings, they could be a lot worse, she thought to herself, but a couple of the staff gave her the creeps.

She was a skinny little kid, not more than 17/18, and somewhat vaguely resembled the smiling child in the photos on Franky's wall, it could possibly have been her, a lifetime ago. It was quite hard finding clothes that fitted, but eventually they found some. Donning her Wentworth blue tracksuit and white tank top, she was lead to the Governor's office. There was only one other inmate who dressed like that.

The Governor got up from behind her desk and came and leaned on the front of it, opposite the girl.

"Ms. Esme Doyle." Governor Furgerson said to the girl, because that's what she was, a young girl. She shot a filthy look at the governor.

"Theres no Esme Doyle here." The kid retorted, it was technically true.

The Governor reached for her glove, she didn't want any false starts about who was in charge.

"Don't get cocky with me young lady, because you'll soon learn I have the power to make your life hell." The Governor threatened, putting the glove on.

"I'm in fucking prison?!" The girl laughed. Governor Furgerson raised her eyebrows at the girl, looking down her nose at her.

With one movement, the Governor struck the girl across the face, right under the eye. It defiantly caught the kid of guard.

"You fucking cow!" She muttered, holding her eye. She bruised easily and quickly, so this would need some explaining.

"So, shall we start again?" The Governor asked, in the same mocking tone as before.

The girl shot an evil look at the older woman.

"Ms. Esme Doyle." Governor Fergerson practically spat.

"Esme Doyle was a cute little child, raised by her gay, rouge older sister, and to be fair, she didn't do a bad job. But she hasn't exsisted for the last 7 years, not is she going to ever again." The kid said, practically spitting out her words.

"What is your name then?" The governor mocked. A couple of seconds of silence followed before the girl answered.

"Essie Blue."


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're the famous Blue?" The Governor asked, she sounded vaguely interested, if that. She had a superior manor about her, yes she was in charge, but she was taking it over the top to prove a point.

"The one and only." Blue responded. She was beginning to get bored.

"Your sister has mentioned you a few times, she doesn't like too though, in case she starts crying. We can't have the big bad Franky crying in front of her precious followers." The governor laughed.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm surprised your still working, not fucking retired now?" Blue laughed, she saw the governors hand clench with anger.

"Not much are you? Skinny little shit, was expecting something more than a little kid. That's all you are. A pathetic child. The way Franky goes on, I was almost expecting a god of some sort." She mocked, deliberately pushing buttons.

"You shut the fuck up! You haven't got a fucking clue what you're talking about. You don't know me, and you didn't know my name until 30 seconds ago!" Blue yelled.

Just like that, she was hit around the face again. Another bruise to explain later. Blue guessed that the governor was like this with everyone, otherwise she wouldn't have a specific beating glove. Just another thing to get used to.

"Things work my way around here. The sooner you learn that, the better." The Governor finished, removing the glove.

"Whatever." Blue muttered.

"Follow me." The Governor instructed.

Blue stood up, she picked up her box of belongings and followed. She was lead to the entrance of H block, and left by the door. Kicking the door, Blue entered officially joined the Wentworth Cavalry.

As she was lead to her cell by another officer, Blue began to get a bit nervous. The women here were a mixture of characters, from people who didn't seem to need to be here, to the complete other end of the scale. As she walked through the prison, she could feel the prisoners looking her up and down, judging, deciding if they wanted her on their side, but there was only one team that she was going to play for.

She was small, but she could most certainly pack a punch. After all she was in prison for the same reason of sister, causing harm with intent to kill.

She dumped her box of things on the bed, laid her bed spread out. Blue picked up the only photo of her sister she had, and pinned a photo of her sister to the board next to her pillow and went and stood in the entrance of her cell, watching the other prisoners.

A woman with red frizzy hair walked past, and Blue heard someone call her Bea. The woman glanced at her and carried on, and then stopped dead in her tracks. She did a complete double take. She turned around and slowly walked towards Blue, studying the shape of her face, her posture. Bea then saw her eyes and froze.

"Holy mother of God." Bea whispered. She sounded genuinely shocked, almost scared.

Blue didn't say anything, she just watched Bea cautiously, aware of the reactions around her, no one else had a flipping clue what was going on. Bea reached out and traced the line over Blue's jaw bone. She took her chin gently between her finger and thumb and tilted the girls head slightly to the right, the way Franky looks at her. There was no way this girl wasn't the girl on Franky's wall.

"It is you." Bea whispered, she was being a little creepy.

Blue raised her eyebrows and shook her head free of the woman's grip. They had never met before, but Blue knew this wasn't good, to be recognised before she had even had the chance to speak, or introduce herself.

The other women were watching Bea, trying to asses the situation. They were beginning to form a bit of a ring around the two inmates.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sky demanded, appearing from nowhere. She was permanently jittery from withdrawal.

"A major fucking problem. That's who she is." Bea muttered.

"Cheers." Blue mocked, rolling her eyes.

A few seconds of silence followed. Bea was still studying the young girl, hoping she was wrong, but she knew she wasn't.

"Go and get Franky." Bea instructed to Sky.

A small smile crept out of the corners of Blue's mouth at the mention of Franky. It had been 5 years since they last saw each other, and they were about to be reunited.

"Why?" Sky questioned. She was a follower, but she didn't take instructions from Bea.

"Just fucking do it." Bea threatend turning to her, still Sky didn't move.

"Now!" Bea yelled. Sky moved that time. She walked off down the corridor, followed by a couple of other inmates.

Franky was in the food hall, having her lunch, she was sat with Liz. She wasn't eating though, she was just moving her food around with her fork.

Franky was sat with her back to the door, a sign that she was not in the mood to be messed with.

Sky appeared at the door and called out to Franky.

Everyone in the cafeteria stopped dead. You could have heard a pin drop. They were expecting someone to get decked. That was not how you addressed Franky, if you valued your life, and everyone knew it. Especially when she was in one of her moods.

Franky stood up, sending her chair flying. She spun around and saw Sky. Franky wasn't impressed to say the least.

"What the fuck do you want?!" Franky muttered.

"Bea wants you." Sky said timidly, taking a step back, she was used to Franky's mood swings, but they were rarely directed at her.

"Fucks sake! I am not in the fucking mood." Franky yelled throwing her back against the wall. She slid down the wall, and Sky slided a little closer.

"She said we have a major problem." Sky said in a small voice.

"I'm sure we do." Franky retorted.

"We have a new inmate in H block." Sky replied.

"What the fuck?" Franky moaned, the last new inmate had killed themselves with her pink shit, she wasn't in the mood for someone to fill the gap so soon.

Franky followed Sky reluctantly to the corner of H block.

Franky walked around the corner, and lent against it, Silence fell on the crowd that had gathered.

Bea walked out of the crowd and came up to Franky.

"She's gone to grab a drink, she'll be back any time now." Bea muttered.

At that moment, Blue walked around the opposite corner, so Franky and blue where facing, the H block distance in between them.

For a second nobody moved, nobody said anything, nobody dared breathe.

Blue watched Franky's expression change, she had a big smile creeping out on her face.

"Hello sis." Blue grinned. There was a moment of silence, as the other inmates looked around at each other with mixed expressions.


	3. Chapter 3

Before anyone could take in what was going on, Blue was in the arms of her older sister.

For a moment, Blue alowed herself to be the baby, who needed the guidance of her older sister

"That's another one not to me messed with..." Someone muttered under their breath, quietly, but not quiet enough. Franky turned to go and rant at them, but Blue placed a hand on her arm, and stopped her with no force at all.

"Fuck off, all of you!" Franky yelled, she wanted some quality time with her younger sister.

"NOW!" Franky added in a raised voice, the other inmates weren't moving fast enough for her.

"What the fuck happened here?" Franky asked, running her fingers lightly along the bruise beginning to appear under Blue's eye. Blue twitched slightly but tried to hide it, even lightly it was painful to touch.

"Nothing..." Blue smiled, she didn't need to be telling Franky about shit like that stupid governor, she would already know.

"You didn't try and take on the Governor did you?" Franky muttered, telling what Blue was thinking.

"Maybe..." Blue responded with a twinge of guilt.

"You need to keep this shut, and use this." Franky smiled, but sighed. Pointing to her mouth then to her head. She pulled her sister to her chest and kissed her forehead. Blue had missed this so much.

"Says the girl with the biggest mouth I know." Blue retorted, anyone else would have ended up on the floor for speaking to Franky like that, anyone but her sister.

"and I can use this thank you." Blue added, she wasn't stupid, and she knew it.

"Good. You're to take no drugs whatsoever in here do you hear me? Especially anything pink, you see ANY pink shit, you tell me immediately." Franky said firmly, with a sense of urgency.

"You know I'm not into that sort of shit Franky, but I've got it." Blue said, raising her eyebrows.

"Jail does strange things to people and you know that." Franky replied, leaving herself open for a comment.

"Yes it does. It certainly seems to have mellowed you out." Blue smiled poking her sister in the ribs.

Franky lead Blue to the outside court and they sat opposite together on the bench. It was a lovely hot day.

"What you in for?" Franky asked her sister.

"Same as you." Blue responded, that was surprising in itself.

"GBH" Franky asked. There was a pause before they spoke again.

"You? GBH?" Franky queried. Blue looked down, she wasn't proud of what she had done.

"Blue, my Blue?" Franky queried again, genuinely shocked.

"I was never put in the situation I was in until now, you could never have known how I was going to react." Blue said. That's all that was said on the subject, Franky knew that her sister would open up in time, eventually everyone did.

After tea time, it was H blocks allocated time to watch the TV. Blue and Franky sat together on the sofa, and everyone sat around them. This was the ideal time for Franky to make introductions.

"Skye, boomer, bee, Doreen..." Franky listed, pointing at people as she went along.

"You stay away from Bee Smith and anyone that's something to do with her if you know what's good for you." Franky said to Blue.

"Hey, I can look after myself now, sister." Blue replied.

There wasn't really anything on TV apart from CSI & Neighbours so Blue and Franky retreated back to the block. They sat opposite each other on the bench in the middle of the hallway where the cells where.

"So, what's it like in here? Honestly?" Blue asked, eying up the cells.

"Shit. But it can be alright at times." Franky replied.

"At times?" Blue questioned.

"Rarely. Christmas is alright, big dinner, access to TV all day, token present." Franky said.

"Well, it could be worse I suppose." Blue laughed. Franky smiled at her sisters nieve optimism.

A few hours went past, and soon 10 o'clock came around, time to be locked up and sleep.

Governor Ferguson was in charge of getting the inmates into their cells tonight.

"Night sis." Franky called, stroking the side of her sisters face.

"Night." Blue replied.

"I'll see you in the morning." She added.

All the inmates where stood outside their cells waiting to be locked in, when Governer Furguson walked around the corner, with her black glove one. Someone was going to get a beating, no one cared who it was as long as it wasn't them. She shut Franky in her cell first, followed by Bee, Skye and Dooreen, then the others. Last to be locked in was Blue.

But the governor didn't just lock Blue in, she followed her into her cell, and punched her, under the eye socket, in the exact place where the bruise was so she could possibly get away with it again.

"What the fuck?" Blue spat at the governor.

"I'm sure you where taught not to spit. It's rude." The governor remarked.

"I'm just making sure you know who is in charge. Not your sister, not anyone else." Ferguson added, striking the girl in the stomach and knocking her to the floor.

The last thing Blue remembered before blacking out, was the governors boot coming towards her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Blue came to her senses a few hours later, she was laying on back in her cell. She was laid out on her bed, on her back. She glanced up out of the window, it was still dark outside. Blue couldn't move very well because of the beating, she was still stiff, but she could feel something warm next to her, she tried to turn to look, but she let out a muffled cry of pain, and then a sob, which awoke the sleeping Franky next to her.

Franky carefully sat up and helped Blue up next to her. They were sat cross legged next to each other on the bed. Blue was leaning on Franky so she stayed up right.

"What has that witch done to you?" Franky muttered kissing her sister on the side of her face.

"How long have you been here?" Blue croaked.

"Ssh, don't try and speak." Franky whispered.

"Since the wardens bought you back. Got them all wrapped around my little finger, otherwise they know what what I'll do." She added.  
>Blue nodded weakly.<p>

"I'll fucking kill her. I swear to god I'll kill her." Franky muttered.

Franky was there stoked the side of her sisters face.

"Go back to sleep. I'll deal with her tomorrow." Franky soothed.

Blue reluctantly agreed and laid back down on her bed with Franky's help. She fell asleep fairly quickly.

She was very stiff that day, and in pain. But Franky's crew looked after her. They let her get her food first, carried her tray, opened doors, that kind of thing.

Late evening, Blue started to feel a bit off, and she didn't finish her tea. She had an uneasy feeling. Something was going to go wrong, she knew it, she just knew it. Franky noticed that she was behaving peculiarly and started to get concerned, but she didn't say anything.

They where sat on the sofa in the H block with Boomer and Sky one side, then Blue then Franky. Franky had one arm around Blue's shoulders and the other one resting on her leg.

A lot of people at Wentworth didn't like Blue, because she was Franky's sister.

Franky elbowed her gently in the ribs to try and get an answer out of her.

"Not tonight." She whispered.

"Are you okay?" She asked. It wasn't very often Blue was silent and didn't eat.

"Absolutely fine" Blue smiled back. Franky knew she was lying, but wisely didn't pursue it anymore then.

Boomer and Sky glanced at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Look, if she doesn't want to talk tonight, we don't talk tonight. End of story." Franky said sternly, cutting their looks off.

That's one of the reasons Blue is so close with Franky, she's so defensive of Blue, even when they argue, Franky would never let anyone touch her sister and get away with it.

Everyone was sat chatting for a while longer, but finally lock up came. Blue went into her cell, and Franky followed.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" She offered, Blue really wanted her to, but she felt that it was unfair for her to expect Franky to be there every time she had a moment of doubt.

"No, I am good." Blue said, she regretted it almost immediately, but before she could change her mind off Franky went, leaving Blue with a kiss on the forehead.

Blue lay awake for ages on her bed, and eventually decided to go to Franky. They left the cells unlocked overnight, well unlock able from the inside, in case of emergency. Blue opened her door, and walked across the hall. Directly in front then left. 5 steps forward, 3 steps left. Blue knew she would end up making this trip regularly, sometimes more than once a night. She knocked on the door lightly, Blue didn't want anyone else to notice she wasn't in her own cell.

"You took your sweet time." Franky smiled. Blue sat down on the corner of the bed and waited for Franky to join her.

"I expected you earlier." She smiled.

"What's wrong?" Franky asked Blue.

"Come on." Franky said, gently pulling Blue down on the bed so they where laying down facing each other. Franky was going to get it out of Blue sooner or later, so she thought she may as well just tell her.

"Something's not right" Blue whispered, realizing how crazy she sounded.

"What do you mean?" Franky asked, studying her facial expressions.

"Something's not right" Blue repeated. Her breathing began to quicken, but Franky has a habit of containing her panic attacks before they happen.

"Slow down, breathe." She said calmly to Blue, placing a hand gently on the side of her face and stroking her cheek.

"What do you mean." Franky repeated slowly, once Blue's breathing had slowed.

"I don't know. I just know something's going to happen. Something bad. Instinct, you know?" Blue said, she didn't even know what she meant, she just knew she had a gut feeling, and her gut feelings tend to be right.

Blue rolled over and let Franky get close, she wrapped her arms around her and rested her chin on top of Blue's head.

"I love..." Franky began to whisper.

That's the last thing Blue remembers before blacking out.

Blue didn't know how long it was before she woke up. She had no clue what was going on at first.

She started to panic.

She couldn't see Franky anywhere.

She looked around.

"Franky?" Blue whispered. No response.

"Franky?" Blue said again, louder that time. She was really panicking. Still no response.

"Franky?!" Blue repeated, a lot louder. This time Franky responded.

"Hey, I'm okay." Franky responded. Blue sat up and let out a sob, they were both okay.

Franky came out of no where and knelt down and wrapped her arms around Blue. She pushed her head into her shoulder and let Blue sob for a second. That's when they noticed the smoke. The smell. The heat.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a orange essence around the door frame, and it was getting extremely hot. There was roaring sound, slowly creeping closer. Blue crawled to the door and froze in terror. She could feel the heat of the flames before she saw the fire. There was a raging inferno at the end of the H block. Nothing could be heard. Silence. Except for the crackle and roar of the fire. Everyone else is probably out already, or at least they hoped they were.

"Fuck." Franky muttered appearing behind Blue. Franky was trying to stay strong for Blue, but there wasn't time for reassurance now. It was get out quickly or burn alive.

"We need to get out." Blue said, trying to form a plan of action in her head. That's when it dawned on her, that fire was the only way out.

"That's our only way out." Franky muttered, realising the exact same thing.

Franky looked at Blue, silently pleading for her to be wrong. But they both knew they were right.

They each grabbed a bed sheet and wrapped themselves up in them, at least they would offer us a little protection. Prison bed sheets were not supposed to be flammable, and the girls had certainly had a job torching them in the riots a couple of months back. Blue took Franky's hand and she held on tight. If they were going to die, they were going to die together.

They took one last breath and ran for it. The heat of the fire was over whelming and Blue could see the flames licking up her and Franky's bed sheets. They ran like hell, one foot in front of the other. It felt like an age, but finally daylight was in sight, but Blue's lungs were on the verge of giving up. She couldn't go on.

Blue felt Franky stop, and then she lost her grip on Franky's hand. For that spilt second Blue completely freaked out. Then through the smoke, she could just about make out what was going on. She saw Bea on the floor, and she had hold of Franky's ankle.

There was a ceiling beam laying across Bea, she was well and truly stuck. She wasn't getting out of that alive on her own.

"Please" Bea begged.

"Help me" She pleaded again.

Blue knew there was no way she would make it out on her own, and she knew Franky was a cruel bitch, especially towards Bea, but both sisters knew no one deserved to die like this, even if it was Bea Smith.

Franky and Blue looked at each other and each grabbed an end of the beam. Somehow they managed to move it. They pulled Bea up to her feet, and that's when Blue went down. She couldn't move, she thought her lungs had exploded. Blue felt 2 arms scoop her off the floor and carry her. She was laid like a baby across her arms, Blue's head tucked into her neck, protected by a fierce mane of red fizzy hair. Blue put her arms around her neck and clung to her, she knew Bea was her lifeline right now.

The three of them just about made it out before there was another explosion, knocking them to the ground. They were unharmed, but none of them particularly wanted to move off the floor. They lay there on the ground, in a state of shock, looking up at the night sky, dark but slightly orange at the bottom. Somehow Blue's hand found Franky's.

Blue doesn't remember what happened after that.

They are now sat on the grass outside, watching Wentworth Correctional Facility burn to the ground. Blue never thought she would see the day that Franky, Boomer, Sky, Doreen, Bea, Maxine & her sat together without dispute, but there they are.  
>Blue doesn't have much strength, if any at all. Franky's sat with her arms around her from behind, and Blue's in her lap. Safe. She's got her in a protective hold, and Blue's slowly beginning to relax. She can't talk yet, she can't really even hold herself up. Blue can feel Franky gently running her fingers up and down the outside of her arms and thighs, Blue think she's trying to relax herself, and well as comforting her. They're all sat on the embankment overlooking the prison, watching it and whoevers left in it roast alive.<p>

Mr Jackson is in front of Blue trying to get her to drink something, but she can't. Franky hit his hand away and took the bottle of water from him, she had some of it herself, and then gently shuffled Blue around so she's now sat sideways on her lap, Blue's head rests in the creak of her neck. She holds the bottle in front of Blue's mouth, and after a second she clamps her teeth around it. Franky tips it slightly and Blue manages a couple of mouthfuls before she starts spluttering. Franky rubs her back until she stops, then she repeats the process again but Blue only manages a single mouthful before she starts spluttering again.

Blue turns to Franky and leans her forehead against her sisters, not having the strength to hold herself up. Blue can see the tear streaks down her sisters face, she can't tell if it's from the smoke or because of her, but either way Blue's heart shatters. She used what's left of her strength to curl into Franky, wrap her arms around her and squeeze her tightly.

"Sssh." Blue whispered, stroking her fingers under Franky's eyes to wipe away the tears.

"I've got you." Blue added.

"No, you haven't." Franky replied. Blue doesn't know how to respond to this. She can't, she doesn't have anything to say...

"I've got you, and I'm never letting you go. Don't ever scare me like that again." Franky finishes. This she can't respond to either, so after another spluttering attack, Blue relaxes into Franky and let herself be the one in need for the first time today and let Franky mother over her comfortably..

They are now sat watching the rest of Wentworth burn down, the fire crews are now on site, but they're not going to do much good, they came too late, All the inmates have lost everything. But they didn't have much, they're prisoners at the end of the day.

Blue's alive, Franky's alive, the entire of H block is alive, no one knows about anyone else, although there does appear to be people missing, staff included.

Maybe some things will change around here now, but then again, maybe not...


End file.
